


As if we had a choice

by IdkifIshipphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkifIshipphan/pseuds/IdkifIshipphan
Summary: Royal AU where Dan doesn’t want to asume the throne and at the same time he meets Phil, who will encourage him to fight for what he wants.





	1. Unhappy

“Prince Daniel?”  
“Huh?”  
“I said what kind of fabric would you like for your suit”  
Dan looked away from the window and then at his tailor, shook his head and half smiled.  
“You can choose for me, you know more about this stuff.”

He looked at his tailor, he nodded and took some notes in the small notebook he had.  
“You’re quite distracted today, prince Daniel.”  
“Yeah, I know...sorry Erick.”

Dan knew that he was distracted. Lately he had been wondering if he could change his future. Maybe he could quit the crown and go to live his life as he wanted. You see, Dan had a secret. He was gay. He didn’t want to know anything about the ball that was going to take place that night, his parents had been forcing him to get a girlfriend who would become his future wife. 

He was going to be crowned in less than two months and he had no desire to assume the throne whatsoever. Not if he was going to be unhappy.   
His childhood had been great, and he didn’t want to seem ungrateful for the life he was given, but he knew what his parents thought about homosexuality. They were kind of close minded. 

“Can I know why?”  
“No...” Dan was hiding the slight blush on his face.  
Deep down, Dan suspected that Erick knew that he wasn’t attracted to girls, but he was afraid of asking.   
“Well, I’ll see you tonight, get some rest meanwhile.” He bowed and left Dan’s room.  
He then turned his head back to the window, and he was gone. 

The reason why Dan was distracted: a cute black haired guy. Dan saw him sitting in a bench underneath a tree, he was reading a book and laughing at what he was reading. Dan thought he looked cute, but now he had no idea where the guy could be or who the guy was. The only thing he knew is that he wanted to see him again.


	2. Masquerade

The masquerades were the less favourite party for Dan. People had eye masks, they drink, danced and laughed a lot and that kind of situation was uncomfortable for him. He knew that he had to learn how to deal with it, but he couldn’t be bothered that night. 

“May I have this dance?” He said, offering a hand to a blond girl. She was pretty, with green eyes; the kind of girl his parents would want for him.  
“Sure” she said

They danced to the smooth sound of music, Dan’s mind was somewhere else, far from the kingdom, where he could be himself.   
The song came to an end and Dan excused himself from the ball room, with the excuse that he needed to attend an emergency regarding his father.

As soon as he left the room he let a breath out. He then started walking through the halls of the castle, ignoring that he had to go back soon.  
“Are you as bored as me?”   
He heard someone talking behind him. He turned to see who it was and his heart jumped.

There he was, the cute boy who was reading by the tree.  
“Oh...em yes, kind of” Dan wondered if he sounded rude  
“I don’t like these over-the top elegant events” he said “You have to follow etiquette rules and dance with people and talk about superficial things”  
“What are you talking about? These events are the best thing to ever exist, specially the superficiality part.” 

They looked at each other for a moment and then laughed out loud. Dan liked that he understood his humor.  
“I’m Count Philip, but you can call me Phil.” He said and extended his hand   
“Nice to meet you Phil, I’m Prince Daniel, or just Dan”  
“That was such a formal introduction” Phil said  
“I guess we got way too used to our manners”  
“I guess” 

Phil smiled and Dan felt a million butterflies in his stomach.  
“Do you think we should go back?” Phil asked  
“Well -“  
“Daniel, there you are!” His mother was approaching  
“There’s your answer” Dan shrugged and smiled  
“Daniel, Monique was looking for you...”   
She then looked at Phil “Oh! Count Philip, I apologise, for I didn’t greeted you”   
“Your majesty” Phil bowed

Too formal, Dan thought.

“Daniel, I imagine you have already met Count Philip, he will be staying with us for a few months. “  
“Really? That’s good news”   
Phil looked at dan sideways and smiled.   
“Well, we should get going back to the dance.”  
Dan’s mom gestured for them to walk back to the ball room. As soon as they entered, Monique, the green-eyed girl, started talking to Dan. They talked and danced for the rest of the evening, but the only thing in Dan’s mind was Phil.


	3. Breakfast

Dan was woken up early as usual. He slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see his mother along another servant, waiting for him to completely wake up.   
Once he sat down at the edge of the bed, he greeted his mother.

“Morning Daniel. Today Lady Monique will be having breakfast with us”  
“Oh?”  
Dan was surprised. Why would his mother organise something involving them so soon? Didn’t he have to meet other girls before he made the difficult choice?

“So, I want you at the Gardens at 9 am, clean yourself and wear something nice”  
The last word sounded extra bossy. His mother was constantly criticising Dan for his laid back clothing choices.

“Alright” he said, already bothered with the idea.  
Once his mother left, he looked at the clock. It was 7:30 am. He figured he could close his eyes just for a 

But then he woke up again. 8:30 am

“Oh shit”  
He darted out of his bed into the bathroom and had a quick shower. He was getting dressed when a servant knocked the door to remind him to be there on time.  
10 minutes later he looked at himself in the mirror. He had picked an uncomfortable dark blue suit and a tie that went with it. He decided he looked decent enough and it was 9 am sharp.   
He rushed downstairs and as he was about to cross the door, he came face to face with Phil.

“Whoa careful there” he said   
“Phil! Sorry I wasn’t looking”  
“It’s alright...I see you’re a bit late to the breakfast” he smiled a bit  
“Oh you’re joining us?” Dan asked, feeling nervous   
“Yeah, your mother asked, and I couldn’t say no.” He shrugged   
“Oh great great”  
They stood there in silence for a couple of seconds.  
“Oh sorry, I’m blocking your way”  
Phil moved aside so Dan could walk to the garden.   
“Thanks” 

Dan smiled and saw a table a few meters away. He took a deep breath and walked towards it, observing that his parents and Monique were already there, laughing about 

He finally arrived and apologised for the delay, his mother shooting a killer glance towards him. He greeted Monique and then took a seat.  
A few moments later Phil took his seat and Dan could feel tension at the table.

“Did I miss something?” Dan thought “I was late by like 5 minutes, what could possibly happen in 5 minutes”

“So Philip you aren’t getting married to any girl?” Monique asked annoyed “and your parents agree?”  
“Yes, that’s correct.” Phil formed a forced smile  
“And can I know why?” Now her voice was tense and angry  
“I think I already said my reasons” Phil started eating his fruit, clearly done with the conversation.

The rest of the breakfast was full of Monique’s superficial anecdotes and Dan realised that he really really disliked her.


	4. Pokemon

It was the late afternoon and Dan was outside, sitting behind a tree playing with his DS.  
He couldn’t do that at home cause it wasn’t “proper” for a prince to play video games. He just thought it was bullshit. 

“Having fun?” Phil asked as he sat by his side  
“Yeah” Dan said laughing a bit  
“Is that Pokemon?”   
“Yup...you like it?”  
“Yes, but it isn’t...  
“Proper to play games”  
They said at the same time and laughed

“Yeah I hear that a lot too” Dan said   
They took turns to play and had a nice time until the DS ran out of battery.   
“So, what happened during breakfast?” Dan asked  
“About what? I mean you were there the whole time”  
“No, with you and Monique. There was tension after I sat down”  
“Oh nothing...just a little disagreement” 

Phil seemed like he didn’t want to talk about it anymore so Dan stopped asking. It was getting dark and they were supposed to attend dinner with Phil’s parents.   
After a few minutes in silence Dan suggested to get back inside to change for dinner, and Phil thought it was a good idea. 

They entered the castle and Dan went to his room, and Phil walked to his, thinking about the afternoon he spent with Dan. He really enjoyed it and was looking forward to spend more time with him. He was cute. 

But a bit stupid as well, for bringing that Monique incident up. He was never someone who worried about those kind of things, but he wasn’t ready to tell Dan the truth. He had a hard time accepting it as well.

He was thinking about all of it while getting changed for that stupid dinner with his parents. He was definitely not looking forward to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter today! Hope you enjoy the story so far :)


	5. Anger

Dinner was normal, but Phil regretted going. They were discussing his future again and that annoyed him. He was given a life since before he was born, without the choice to change it, or even argue against it. It just bothered him. 

On the other hand, Dan was enjoying the food he was eating while ignoring every conversation, just answering when necessary. He wasn’t in the mood for any social event, he just wanted to go back to his room and stay there forever.

“Daniel, is it true you’re marrying Lady Monique?” Phil’s mother asked  
Dan choked on the piece of meat he was chewing, so his mother answered instead.  
“Oh well he’s still thinking about it, but it’s very likely” 

The two ladies laughed with that elegant, hypocrite kind of laugh which for some reason made Dan even more mad. He stood from the table.

“I’m afraid I’m feeling unwell and I’ll have to excuse myself, I deeply apologise” Dan made a small bow and left the room.

Soon he was running through the castle halls, all the way to his room. He avoided slamming his door and just shut it as calmly as he could. He wanted to punch something so he kicked his bed, resulting in accidentally kicking the base of the bed.

“For fucks sake” he muttered as he sat down, rubbing his foot.  
He heard a faint knock at his door, he figured it was his mother.  
“I don’t wanna hear it, mom” he said  
“I’m...it’s me, Phil”   
He stared at the door and cleared his throat.   
“Come in”

Phil entered the room, looking kinda angry too.  
Dan gestured for him to sit by his side.   
“What happened?” Phil said pointing at Dan’s foot.  
“Oh nothing just...an accident?”  
“Right” He said laughing 

It was the first time that Dan heard Phil’s laugh, it was such a contagious smile that he couldn’t avoid smiling himself.  
“Aye that’s better” Phil said, poking Dan’s dimple, which made him laugh more 

“Thanks, I needed that”   
“It’s alright...so what happened that made you so angry?”  
“Could you tell I was angry?”  
“It was kinda obvious” Phil shrugged  
“Well it’s just...”  
Dan looked at Phil and his eyes were so blue, he got lost in them, but then he quickly tried to continue talking.

“It’s that...I um, it’s bothering to have to marry someone I don’t like... and I don’t know, it just bothers me that i can’t make any decisions without being judged or held back.”  
He looked at Phil again, who was nodding with a half smile. 

“I get it. I get the same feeling too sometimes.”  
Dan felt relief. For the first time in a long time he could open up to someone.  
“In fact I -“ Phil was interrupted by another knock at the door. Both boys jumped and separated a bit from each other. 

“Yes?”  
“Dan, can we talk?”   
It was his mother’s voice.  
“Yeah, I’ll meet you in a minute”  
With that said, Phil stood up  
“We’ll talk later” he smiled   
“Sure”

Dan watched as Phil went out of the room. And then he was alone again, not wanting to face whatever his mother had to say.

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Hopefully you’ll like it and hopefully i’ll finish it, now that I’m in vacations. Aaaaanyway yes I hope you like it.


End file.
